


Falling for you, Falling for us

by cashtonpoo



Series: Falling for you, Falling for Us [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Multi, OT3, OT4, brojobs, mentions of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonpoo/pseuds/cashtonpoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I've gotten pretty close to Cal lately and we’re practically together and you’re always with us and you have  crush on him so I think it'd be fine if we all were like, y'know together," Luke said nonchalantly.<br/>“What?"</p><p>The story of how the ot4 came to be, told through the eyes of Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and I have opted to stay in and watch all three matrix movies in his living room while cuddling in a blanket fort because we’re actual three year olds when we’re left alone for too long. Also, I thought it’d be cute and after Cal’s had his dick in my mouth he’ll do whatever I want.
> 
> [Ashton isn't introduced yet, so basically just ot3]

_Summer, 2010_

It was hot, like the kind of hot that you stay in and play video games with the air conditioning on full blast. However, my parents won't let me stay home since it’s only the first day, so here I am, walking into this stupid school full of stupid people, except for Calum, he's not stupid. Well maybe he is because he's friends with that Hemmings kid, Luke Hemmings. I bet they're probably off together somewhere sucking each other off or something, _not that I care_. All break Calum's been blowing me off to hang out with Hemmings. Well, not exactly blowing me off because I was invited to tag along with them, but Calum knows that I don't like that kid.

He's been slipping away from me for a while now, five weeks and three days to be exact. There was an end of the year party we went to and while playing truth or dare Calum was dared to kiss Luke and he did it right in front of my face, _not that I fucking care_ , he's not my boyfriend. Later in the game I was dared to kiss Calum and I can't lie and make it out to be anything less than amazing _, not that I have any feelings about it, it's not like my heart skipped a beat when I saw his eyes flutter shut, it's not like I saw fireworks behind my eyelids as his lips met mine_. We left together and he stayed over at mine that night, we didn't speak at all, just went straight to bed and when I woke up he was gone. Ever since then he's been slipping out of my reach, and into the arms of Luke fucking Hemmings. He even spent his birthday with that turd instead of me(I dropped by his house and his mom told me so I left his present with his mom and I _did_ _not_ proceed to go home and cry about it.)

I felt my face form into a scowl as I thought of the boy who's slowly stealing my best friend from me. Speaking of the devil, when I rounded the corner on my way to my first hour class Calum was standing outside of the door, holding Luke's hand, great. "Mikey!" Calum shouted excitedly, before dropping Luke's hand and rushing to hug me. I smiled at the sadness that painted Luke's face when Calum dropped his hand.

"Hey Cal, what's up? You have history first hour too?" I asked.

"Yeah and so does Luke," he responded. I gave him a look and he said, "Luke's not a bad guy Michael, please just try to be nice, for me?"

"Look at him Cal, he's like a clumsy giraffe,” I replied. As if on cue, Luke crashed into someone and tripped over his shoelace when trying to help them gather their scattered belongings.

He sighed, shook his head and pulled me towards Luke. After helping the blonde up Calum said, "you two need to be nice to each other. Having you two not being friends makes life hard for me. Please be nice?"

Seeing Calum beg made me want to give it a try, so I tried to smile and I reached my hand out to Luke and said, "For Calum?"

Luke, being the little ball of feelings he is, he hugged me and squealed. This should be fun...

 

Day two of being friends with Luke, he's starting to bug me, like a lot. We were watching a movie at Calum's after school yesterday and we made popcorn, I went to pee for two freaking minutes and the kid inhaled the whole bowl. I knew it was all him because Calum doesn't even like popcorn. Then he fell asleep during the movie and snored loudly, then proceeded to lie across my and Calum's laps. Literally what the hell, we weren't even friends for a day yet and he slept on me.

Today in third hour maths he scratched his desk two feet over just so his desk could be connected to mine. He's so clingy and attached and it kills me, although it is kind of adorable. Also, that made it easier for me to copy his answers; I'm so used to having Calum in my class to copy off of that _him_ not being here would really hurt my grade. I'm glad that Calum got put into advanced maths because he’s always up for being challenged and I'm also glad that Luke is slightly above average enough to still be in my class while being smart enough to help me still pass without Calum.

 

_Autumn, 2010_

It's been weeks since we've made our truce and I’ve realized that Luke is actually not bad at all, he gives the best cuddles ever and I'm not even a cuddling kind of person. Luke, Calum, and I are getting super close lately. We're currently lying in my full sized bed, me playing Xbox, Luke eating a 20 piece from McDonalds, and Calum napping. I bit my lip in concentration as I killed the last enemy on the level. I smiled and reached over to steal a nugget from Luke and ate it in satisfaction.

"Hey Mikey, are you straight?" Luke asked quietly.

"I don't think so,” I replied before pausing, “why do you ask?”

"Well, I'm not straight, and Calum isn’t either, so it's a bit funny that we're all friends, don't ya think?"

"Luke, what are you getting at?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, I've gotten pretty close to Cal lately and we’re practically together and you’re always with us and you have a crush on him so I think it'd be fine if we all were like, y'know together," he said nonchalantly.

“What?” I said dumbfounded. “I totally do not have a crush on Calum. What are you talking about,” I sputtered out. How could he have possible figured that out.

“The way you look at him? The way you make sure he always has enough covers when he falls asleep first? The way you treat him isn’t the way someone treats their best friend, it’s how you treat someone you’re in love with Michael. I’m pretty sure Cal knows anyway, he’s a smart lad,” Luke said in a calm tone.

“Luke…if he knows then he obviously doesn’t want to be with me so maybe I should be left out of this whole thing.” I said it and I believe it, if Calum knows how I feel and he hasn’t acted on it then he doesn’t want to be with me and that’s fine but I don’t want messy feelings everywhere.

“That’s not true Mikey,” Calum said from his position cuddled into my side with his eyes still closed.

“What? What isn’t true?” I asked.

“The part about me not wanting to be with you. I want to be with you, I have since last year, and after the kiss I was sure we’d be together but you didn’t make a move so I assumed you didn’t want me and I was tired of pining after you so I moved on,” He said softly.

“Bullshit! You’ve liked Luke since Year 7 and you’ve always gushed about his fucking hair and just everything about him,” I said. “Anyway, you two have my blessing go be together, I have other friends, don’t feel like you have to include me in your relationship. I like seeing you both happy and you’re happiest together so go do that. I don’t want to be in a three way relationship with you dorks, I’m fine just being your friend.”

“You sure? Calum gives great blowjobs, do you really want to miss out on that?” Luke asked.

“Maybe one day I’ll find out for myself if that’s true, probably not, but maybe. Anyway, I’m going to play some Call of Duty, so yeah, shut up now,” I said jokingly with a smile playing on my lips.

 

_Winter, 2010_

Its finally the end of term two, and it’s a bit chilly outside, its only about 0 degrees, so Calum and I have opted to stay in and watch all three matrix movies in his living room while cuddling in a blanket fort because we’re actual three year olds when we’re left alone for too long. Also, I thought it’d be cute and after Cal’s had his dick in my mouth he’ll do whatever I want. So maybe I’d taken Luke and Cal up on the offer of us all hooking up sometimes but I haven’t taken the step into being boyfriends with them because I just can’t. It doesn’t feel right to me, but it feels oh so right when Luke has my dick in his mouth. “Mikey,” Calum whined.

“Why’re you whining,” I asked.

“I called your name like five times. Where is your head right now,” he asked. Truthfully my mind was focusing on the amazingly adorable way Calum’s face looked so focused on the television screen and the way his hair fell messily because he hadn’t bothered to touch it since his shower this morning, and-“you’re zoning out again Mikey, are you alright?” he asked, detangling himself from my torso and sitting up.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m okay, you’re just really cute and I get distracted looking at your face,” I said, bluntly while sitting up to be eyelevel with him.

Calum blushed, he looks so cute when he blushes, and how is he even real. “Michael…you’re so amazing. Like you’re so beautiful and out of all the things and people you could be spending time on you choose to be here with me…that’s really…unbelievable, for lack of a better word,” Calum said with a slight chuckle.

Now it was my turn to blush, and I know I probably looked like a tomato because my skin is so pale that I’m basically transparent. “I’m lucky you could detach from Luke long enough for us to have some bro time. But honestly, I wouldn’t want to spend time on anyone but you,” I mumbled shyly.

I closed my eyes instinctively and leaned into Calum’s mouth.  Slowly, my hand moved to grip the hairs at the back of Calum’s head, lightly so I wouldn’t hurt him. Calum’s body curved into mine and the kiss and I slowly lay back on the pile of blankets we had previously been laying on. We were basically in the same position as before but this feeling was so much different, I’ve wanted this for so long, and here it is, literally right in my lap. All the times we’ve hooked up, it’s never felt so real.

Calum slowly began to grind down on my thigh that he was straddling, eliciting a moan I hadn’t realized I was fighting back. The only thought in my mind was one name, over and over again: _CalumCalumCalum_. He began to peck my lips repeatedly in between his soft pants for air and I don’t think I’ve ever heard anything sexier than those little breaths that Calum, the person I love, was letting out. Calum’s kisses began to trail down to my neck, and he began to suck lightly before biting and sucking one spot, undoubtedly leaving a mark. “Calum,” I groaned out, gently pulling him off of my neck.

“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted this,” he said with a slight pout.

“I do, at some point, but I can’t right now. I can’t get into this whole Luke and you and me thing. I get that you both would be fine with it but I just can’t do that now. I want to have you as my own, and I want him as my own. It sounds selfish but I don’t know if I can. When we hook up and stuff it’s just that and relationships with two people are hard enough, three teenage boys would be hell,” I explained.

“Mikey, please just try. I swear it’ll be okay, and if you still just can’t we can always go back to how we are now, I know you and Luke hooked up, and he knows that we’ve hooked up so just suck it up, literally, and give it a go, _boyfriend_ ,” he said.

“So we’re boyfriends now? When did I agree to this?” I said defiantly.

“Do you object?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I do,” I replied.

“Well I call bullshit, _boyfriend_. Now shush this is the best part,” He said, turning his attention back to the movie where trinity was getting the bullet pulled out of her by Neo. _Well, I guess we’re boyfriends now_ , I thought happily as I turned back to one of my favorite movies, stroking Calum’s hair gently.

 

It’s the night before my sixteenth birthday and here I am, fighting with Calum. As per usual, he wants to do something stupid and I won’t let him so he’s lashing out on me, regardless of the fact that it’s nearly my birthday. I feel like our relationship most of the time is how I imagined it would be, us acting like mates like regular but there’s more kissing than before. “Michael, are you even listening? Fuck you,” Calum shouted.

“I’m not listening anymore, you do whatever the fuck you want Cal, I just wanted us to not fight on or right before my birthday, that’s all I wanted but obviously that’s fucking impossible. If you want to go do something stupid, do that, I don’t give a fuck. I love you but I feel like it’s me that’s making you unhappy, I can’t be the one that gets in the way of your happiness, I just can’t. All we do is fight. I feel like I’m smothering you and I know you feel that way too, can we just go back to being friends?” I asked, with tears rolling down my face.

"Mikey...you don't mean that. I love you, and I always will, I just-"

"It's okay Cal, if you need space or time I'll give you that, just please come back, at least as my friend. I'll always have a place in my heart for you, but right now might not be our time, its fine Cal, I'll be okay, as long as you come back at least as my friend," I said, smiling through the tears. My mom always said if you love something set it free and if it comes back it's yours to keep and if it doesn't it was never yours to begin with. Hopefully Calum will come back one day.

 

_Spring, 2010_

After my birthday I'd been spending more and more time in the musical theatre perfecting my guitar skills. It's been a week since Calum and I have spoken but I've seen him smiling and happy with Luke. Luke and I have been in touch but not as much considering how things happened. I started to carelessly strum the cords to "time of your life" by Green Day and let my thoughts wander, after a few seconds I heard a female voice say, "you know that song has words right?"

I almost screamed from fright, but I managed to contain myself and settle for staring at her. She had long blonde hair and she wore a flowing white dress with white Keds. I'm sure I've probably seen this ensemble before but she looked so amazing that I honestly couldn't think about anything else but her. Her Green eyes were so light that they looked grey with a green tint, and she had smile lines, like she'd enjoyed life so much in her life so far and she'd never experienced the heartbreak I feel now. "I know the words," I said after I finally stopped staring.

"I could sing 'em and you play, if you like. You seem super easily distracted," she said. I was so focused on watching her pink lips move that I'd almost missed her slight insult.

"I'm not dumb or anything, I just, I've never seen you, and I've never been around someone as pretty and cool looking as you," I said sheepishly.

"Alright alright, enough flattery, you going to play the song or what?' she asked with a smile and a slight hint of blush in her cheeks. I started to play the song, and that's how I made my first girl best friend.


	2. Year 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was quiet again and even more awkward considering my ex and my girlfriend were in my kitchen eating pizza rolls. “So what brings you here Calum?” I asked.
> 
> [Ashton is introduced, so are Aleisha, Maddy, and Jasmine. And Michael gets high with Ashton, considers dropping out, and throws a pretty crazy pretty where virginities are lost]

_Summer 2011_

All summer holiday Geordie would come over and play Xbox with me, and sometimes we'd make out after one too many drinks or hits of weed but never anything more than kissing, and the occasional sex-but-not-quite situation but it was rare that we got that far. Not that I wasn't attracted to her, I just wasn't exactly ready to regularly feel lust and confuse it with love. Eventually, she became my first official girlfriend, and I realized that this is what a relationship should feel like; it shouldn't feel like a business partnership, it should feel like you're both giving 100% all the time.

I can honestly say that I'm in love with Geordie as she's laying me, snoring lightly with her hair falling all across her face. I guess she's still adjusting to school being back in session; she came home with me after school today and dragged me into bed so she could sleep comfortably, which was fucking adorable. I guess she’d gotten accustomed to sleeping with me since I snuck her into my room almost every night this summer since my parents were usually out or too busy to notice what I was doing. I've been scrolling on my phone for a few minutes because I actually don't want to play video games for once, but I'm also not very tired. I sighed and eased myself apart from Geordie and went to the kitchen to get a snack.

I loaded some pizza rolls into the oven and I sat at the island in the kitchen and began working on my homework, then the doorbell rang. I sauntered over and looked though the peephole and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Calum. I wordlessly opened the door and looked at him, analyzing if he was real, if this moment was real. "Hey," he said awkwardly, "can I come in?"

I stepped aside and let him walk in before closing the door and locking it before walking to the kitchen. He followed after setting his bag down next to the door. We sat on opposite sides of the island in the center of the kitchen. The silence was awkward and thankfully it was quickly broken by Geordie coming downstairs in one of my t-shirts and a pair of boy-shorts. “Mikey? Do you have any lemonade?” She asked before stepping into the kitchen and seeing Calum. “Hey dude. Sorry I’m not wearing pants but I’ve seen you and Luke together so I’m assuming this doesn’t bother you.”

It was impossible to not laugh at that. Within seconds the three of us were all laughing. “Well, I’m not gay, I’m bi so if I didn’t love Luke as much as I do I could have the capacity to be bothered,” Calum said when our laughter died down.

The kitchen timer above the oven went off and I put a pair of oven mitts on to get the tray of pizza rolls out of the oven before placing the tray on the stovetop and getting out three plates and giving each of us a plate full of rolls. It was quiet again and even more awkward considering my ex and my girlfriend were in my kitchen eating pizza rolls. “So what brings you here Calum?” I asked.

“Well, I miss you in my life and I want us to at least be friends. Also, Luke misses you and he wants you to give him some guitar lessons. He’s doing YouTube covers and he’ll be less shitty if you taught him to play better. So yeah, we were hoping that you helping him play would rekindle our friendship and we could be friends again and stuff. What do you say?” He asked.

“Wow, um that’s a lot to take in. I’ll let you know on Friday. Not that I don’t want to be friends again, it’s just, being in a band with two people who fuck each other is kind of a big thing. But yeah, Friday, I’ll find you before last period and tell you my answer. I’ll still help with guitar but the band this is what’s in question,” I stammered.

“That’s totally fine, just think about it, I know it’s a lot to take in so yeah. I’ll just let myself out. Thanks for the pizza rolls, I’ll see you in school,” Calum said with a slightly sad smile on his face. He got up, placed his plate in the sink and walked out of the kitchen, a few seconds later I heard the front door close.

Geordie finished her rolls and came behind me, wrapping her slender arms around me before saying, “if you don’t want to do it, that’s ok. A band is a big commitment, and it’s ok to not be ready for it.”

“Are you kidding? The band isn’t the part I’m worried about. I’m worried that I’ve seen both of their dicks in a sexual sense and they’ve seen mine and now that’s not going to happen. History has a way of repeating itself, literally every video game ever proves that, at least the ones worth playing. I don’t want to be with them, I want you, and I don’t want to not spend time with you because I’m with my exes. I don’t know what to do,” I said, and that was all the truth. Except the part about not want to be with them. I do love Geordie, I swear but I do still love Luke and Cal, I’m just so confused.

“It’s ok Mikey, you don’t have to decide right now. We should probably go make out in your bed to distract you from this,” she mumbled, her voice muffled by the fabric of my shirt, the vibrations of her talking resonating through my spine giving me chills.

“Good idea,” I said, and in a second we were in my bed, doing one of the many sex-but-not-quite activities, that I mentioned before.

 

_Autumn 2011_

            I said yes. I decided to partake in this whole band business, but the biggest issue we had was our lack of a drummer. But, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there I guess. There’s a kid a year or two ahead of us that works at a video shop that we go to every week or so to get something for movie night and he’s always drumming on the countertops but we won’t ask him until the situation is dire. Anyway, Luke is on holiday with his family, and Calum and I are meant to be recording and uploading a video telling people to like our Facebook page and stuff, but instead we’re cuddling on the couch. Well, not quite. Calum has his lips pressed on my neck, trying to tempt me but I’m fighting the urge as much as I can. I texted Goerds telling her and she said she was busy at her friend’s house and I was probably exaggerating, eventually I convinced her to bring her friend over with her, hopefully whoever this mystery friend was would be able to distract Calum from rutting his hips against my crotch, because it takes a stronger man than me to turn this down for so long.

            I heard the front door to my house open, due to the spare key that my parents kept outside under the doormat and Geordie knowing its placement. Calum didn’t make a move to detach himself from me so when Geordie walked in she looked pretty upset. “Move Calum, my Mikey,” She said while pulling us apart. Cal whined but got up and moved to the other couch as Geordie took his place. “This is Maddy, we were trying to work on our history project but now we’re here, so yeah. Maddy, that’s Calum the boyfriend stealer, and this is my Mikey.”

            “’Sup Maddy,” I said nonchalantly, finally comfortable with Geordie’s body pressed against mine. I kissed her and smiled when our lips parted. This just feels so right.

            “Nothing’s up, just trying to finish the history project early because next week I’ll be out and it’s due the Monday after,” Maddy said softly.

            “I’ll do it, I’m good at history, just do what you can before you go and I’ll do the rest, it’ll be fine,” Calum said, not looking away from the TV while flipping through the channels.

            “Um, ok, so it’s about the birth of democracy in Greece and how democracy has been developed for the better over time, so yeah, I’ll just head home and get to work,” Maddy said, turning to walk out and presumably to her car. Before she could walk out of the room Cal had grabbed her hand, “is there something else you wanna say before I go?” Maddy asked in confusion.

            “Um, not it’s just, we can start working together here, and I need your number to update you on what I’ve done while you’re away,” Calum said softly.

            “Well, I’m headed to the states so it’d be best to work over Facebook or something because international credit is expensive…”

            “Well, I’ll go get my laptop and you can start setting up so we can get to work for a while. So yeah,” Calum said before heading to get his computer from my bedroom.

            “Better be careful or Luke will think you’re trying to steal his boyfriend,” Geordie taunted.

 

_Winter 2011_

 

            Luke did think Maddy was trying to steal his boyfriend, probably because she was and she did, successfully. Needless to say, a band full of exes wasn’t really that fun. We were all still friends and we played well together but when we were together and music wasn’t a topic of discussion, it was pretty tense, so we began hanging out less and less, until we would only be together to do covers or for me to help Luke with his guitar playing. In mid-July I started hanging around Ashton, the potential drummer from the video shop. He was already in a two man band with his friend Blake, so he wouldn’t be drumming for us but that didn’t stop me from befriending him. He went to tafe so it wasn’t that big of a deal for him to skip school and when he did he would pick me up in his car and we would just hang out random places, usually we’d drive down to Rose Bay since there weren’t many people there in the winter time. We mainly smoked weed together and talked about how shitty and pointless school is.        He said that going to tafe was one of the best decisions he’s made in his life, which really made me want to consider going. My parents would support me, they knew that my adhd made it hard for me to learn in a traditional environment and they knew that tafe had accommodations for people like me, so I knew they would support me 100% on that.

            Anyway, here we are, me in the back seat of his car with Geordie on my lap, which was totally super unsafe, and Jasmine, Ashton’s girlfriend, in the passenger seat, on our way to Bondi Beach for the afternoon. It was about 65 degrees so it wasn’t really that cold but still not warm enough to go in the water. Perfect, we could walk along the shoreline and smoke some weed without getting caught by the police because there’s no way they would be here looking for four teenagers smoking weed. Geordie is rolling a few joints for us to smoke on top of a magazine since my adhd prevents my hands from being steady enough to do it, Jasmine always has these girly long nails that make it hard to roll without getting bits of weed under her nails, and Ash is driving. God, Geordie looks so beautiful like this, with her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth and her small docile hands working the papers full of herb. I don’t know what it is but Geordie has just been looking more and more beautiful lately, it feels like my eyes have never seen her, it feels like cold water splashing on my face, like warm coffee after an all-nighter.

            “Stare any longer and you might start drooling Clifford,” Jasmine said. I looked up and saw her turned to look at me looking at Geordie.

            “Whatever Doofenshmirtz,” I said, mocking her last name playfully. I literally just cannot remember the proper pronunciation of her name so I started calling her Doofenshmirtz when we first met, getting high in Ashton’s garage and watching Disney Channel.

            “Oi! My girlfriend isn’t a mad scientist mate,” Ashton said after laughing lightly.

            “Yeah but mine is a mad stoner so yours has to be a mad something,” I said jokingly before leaning in to kiss Geordie’s cheek. “Beautiful mad stoner,” I added.

            “Move Michael, this is the last one, let me finish,” Geordie said, with a frustrated sigh. She fully unrolled the joint that she was twisting and started over. “Look what you did.”

            “You love me though,” I said with a smile, before leaning in and kissing her. She kissed me back, and softly bit my lip in the process. She grinded down onto my lap causing me to let out a small whimper.

            “Okay, can you not ‘love each other’ inside the car, please and thank you. I really don’t need semen on the backseats where my siblings sit,” Ashton whined.

            “Okay, Ashton. You’re acting like you’ve never done anything in this backseat yourself,” Geordie said once she pulled away from me and went back to rolling.

            “Ashton! You said you wouldn’t tell anybody about that!” Jasmine pouted. The thing is, Ashton didn’t tell us anything. She did.

            “I…I didn’t tell them, you did when we all were hanging out for my birthday and you were insanely drunk,” Ashton clarified.

            “Oh my God! I’m such a mess when I drink, this is so embarrassing,” She said, her skin going tomato red.

            “It’s fine Jas, we’re not judging,” Geordie said, patting her supportively on the shoulder. A few minutes later we got to the beach, and once we were halfway through the 10 joints, Jas and Geordie ran off to play in the water for a few minutes since we have blankets in the car and we’re going to be leaving soon. That left me and Ashton alone, lounging on the windshield and hood of his car, to talk, or not talk.

            “Hey Mikey?” Ashton said, turning to me. I looked at him and gestured for him to talk. “I…I don’t think this whole Swallow the Goldfish thing is going to work out. Can I join your band?”

            I chuckled, “It’s not my band. It’s Luke’s band. And who says we’re going to work out? We just fuck around and sing songs, and I’m pretty shit at that,” I said.

            “You’re not shit, and even if you were, you’re a fucking guitar genius.” Ashton said. “Plus, you guys try, Blake doesn’t. I know it sounds silly but like you guys do what you want and shit and don’t care what anyone says, like Luke wears those fucking glasses everywhere and he doesn’t give a shit how anyone else feels about ’em. It’s brave.”

            “Well, you can drum for us whenever you want because we totally don’t have a drummer. Cal and Luke love you anyway, we’ve wanted you to be our drummer for a long time so, y’know whenever you want, there’s a place for you,” I told him.

            “Ok, so am I crazy or does Luke like hate Maddy and Geordie? Like he seem so angry that you guys have girlfriends. If anything you could set him up with Geordie’s friend right? Is he jealous that you guys have girlfriends or am I crazy?” he asked,

            “It’s kind of a long story, but Luke, Cal, and I used to hook up and I was the first one to quit it and I stated dating Geordie but I left on my own terms and not for Geordie, Maddy like swooped in and completely stole Cal from him so he does hate her, not Geordie though, I think he’s just kind of jealous that I hook up with her and not him anymore,” I explained. Now that I’ve said it, it sounds pretty crazy.

            “Well…I guess that makes sense. So is Luke gay or can Geordie set him up with her friend so he can stop hating and resenting your girlfriends?”

            “He’s never said he was gay, but he’s never said otherwise so I assume he’s open to new experiences, girl or boy,” I said. And it was true, I had no clue of he was gay or bi or whatever. It’s weird that I don’t know that. Well, not really, I don’t even know what I am in terms of my sexuality, but I guess I’ll figure that out on the way.

 

_Spring 2011_

 

            It worked. Geordie set Luke up with Aleisha. They were basically the same person, with their hair as yellow as corn and eyes as blue as oceans, always wanting to eat cookies, cuddle, and kiss while watching romance movies. It was a match made in heaven. Oh, and Ashton drums for us. He’s still technically in his and Blake’s band but they’re practically disbanded. So, now that we have a stand in drummer and Luke has a girlfriend, we can all be bros again. Or so we though.

            We’re all staying over mine for the weekend to celebrate my birthday, the weekend prior to my birthday since my actual birthday weekend I would have relatives coming into town to stay for thanksgiving. Anyway, my parents had gone out to some fancy cocktail party in Brisbane with my Dad’s boss or something, whatever they were doing, I knew they wouldn’t be back until tomorrow night. They’d left around 11 am today and I know they probably wouldn’t start heading back until Sunday morning, since they trust Ashton to keep us out of trouble. What they didn’t they know was, it was totally Ashton’s idea to even throw a party. Also, me and Geordie have been together for nine months so, they wanted to boost my chances of actually having sex for the first time by having alcohol and weed in the area, but I honestly want my first time to be sober so I can remember every single detail. Me and Geordie talked about this yesterday, she said that she would rather be sober too so for the whole first hour of the party we avoided drugs and drinks, and I also avoided her due to nerves, but Ashton talked some sense into me and I got up the courage to just do it, so I did it, and now here I am, not a technical virgin anymore. I mean, Luke and Calum did some stuff with me but I never went all the way until now, and honestly, that was the best thing I’ve ever experienced.

            “Michael,” Geordie said softly, rolling over to face me. “This is the best moment of my life, just here with you, this moment feels like love.”

            “I feel the same babe, I feel the same.” I said, stroking her hair, and pulling her closer to me before drifting to sleep, while the party died down around us. Well, until Ashton was shaking us both awake frantically. “What do you want Weiner.”

            “Your parents are coming home today. They just called and said they were setting off from their hotel now. We need to start cleaning up now!” Ashton said.

            “Canberra is ten hours away Ash, it’ll be fine,” Geordie said dismissively.

            “No, you haven’t seen how bad this is, we need to start cleaning NOW” he said sternly.

            I sighed and started to move to get out of bed before I remembered that Geordie and I were both still fully naked. “Um, can I meet you downstairs in a minute? There’s kind of an issue here,” I said.

            “Oh,” Ashton said, before actually getting what I meant. “Oh! Oh my God, ew, I’ll be anywhere but here.”

“It’s not like you and Jas haven’t had sex before,” I said. Geordie and I laughed before getting up and getting dressed which took a while because we kept kissing and wanting to take everything back off again. Eventually we made it downstairs to clean and honestly, the eight hours of cleaning were worth the amazing night I had with Geordie. And from the looks of it, I wasn’t the only one who had sex last night, Cal and Luke were found fully naked in the guest bedroom with hickies littering their skin.


End file.
